User blog:15 Foreverr/Story
I made them to be on High School :D! A Sins,Virtues and Paradox High School name "Happy High School" (not a better name but still -v-!) ~Kindy Hello,My name's Kindness! Nice to meet you~ I love to write my diary.So,let's start to write my moments in Happy High School that i attended :)! /..../ Me and Patience are talking with each other in front of my class.Then... "How's your history test,Payshie?"I ask."Better than when I learnt it yesterday!"he replied.I giggle then suddenly he said"Hey Kindy!!! look at the 1st floor!!!" I tilt my head in confusion at her but quickly did what she said.There I go... I saw... my crush...I blush then Patience pulled me."Wha-What are you doing,Payshie?!"I ask,panic. "Say hello to him,silly~!"replied Patience happpily."Heh!?"I said.When we're about to go down the stairs,Envy(a.k.a my crush) pops out of nowhere XD while Patience is on my back,smiling happily."Vy~!"I greet him. He looks at me and smile then wave and said "Hello~".Patience said"SO SWE-"but cutt off by me pulling him to go downstair."Sshhh! and plus,it's not...sweet..."I replied."Aww!!"he said. Then we go back. /Time Skips/ "Kindy!!!!"shouts Payshie (or Patience :))."Payshie!!!"I shout back.Then we make a little hug and go downstair."Ah,I want to use the bathroom first! Wait,ok?"he said. "okay!"I replied while he give his things to me.I hold it for him then he shouts "thanks!!!"and run to go to the bathroom.I smile and giggle then greet a few of my friends.Suddenly,...I see Envy...,he's looking at me and smile. I smile back at him then greet him saying "Envy~" which he returns by saying "Hi~",a smile and a wave.Then his friend ask him"How's the test?".And... IDK what he said :p! i can just stare at him from afar.Little did I know,...that he's staring at me too like saying "I don't want to go yet"... I just shrugg it off. "What did I miss?"said Patience.I smile and said "Nothing~" which make him confused.Then we said bye to each other.The Last Day,huh? So simple :)! On my way back to my home,I see... Envy? Woah... Then he sees me and smile,I smile too of course.He comes to me...,my heart >_< "Last day,right?"he starts the conversation."Yeah..."I replied sadly b/c this is the last day yet i didn't do anthing 'special'...Then I remember! There's a tea that i want to give him in my bag! Hopefully,I remembered "Oh yeah!"I said."Huh? What's wrong?"he asks.'We're close friend.Very close indeed... but my heart can't stop racing.Hopefully,I can keep my usual personality.'I thought and get out the tea from my backpack."here! it's for you!"I said happily. He widened his eyes then turned to normal."For...me?"he asks,I nod."Kindy... Thanks~"He said then he hugs me.I'm shocked,he... HUGS ME!? I dunno what to feel... It's just amazing! Well,I can't do anything but... hug him back."Your welcome~"I replied happily and hopefully,my flutter face is being 'close' by my own fur.And by ... our hug. Then we're not hugging anymore and he said"Be careful...".I replied "Always~" while smiling at him.He blushed and then said"9 June..."."Heh?"I ask softly. "We'll meet there~ Don't forget!"he said."Okay~"I replied.then we wave goodbye to each other.That hug... i don't care if it friendly or not... All i care is that... I Love You,...Envy That's... enough to make our last day happy Finally done.Sorry if it's not 'romantic'! Will make more later~ Thanks for reading! :D 15 Forever Kategori:Posting blog